The Unknown Powers
by Jazza1198
Summary: Little Evelyn Potter, while cleaning the attic comes upon a strange chest, after an incident involving the chest, her life starts to change, in good ways or bad, it is unknown. But deep down inside her something was changing and it would be, no doubt, a shock to the Magical World, even the Mundane, when, whatever this Unknown Power is comes to light. - Summary subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**So Harry Potter story with a female Harry Potter ... this is different to me as i am not a woman, so if in the future of my chapters there are parts that aren't right regarding the female body or mannerisms; if your female, please point it out to me i would appreciate it.**

**Anyway with my Star Wars/Naruto story halted/stopped/on hiatus whatever you wanna call it i decided that i need to waste whatever time i have available to me nowadays and in regards to that i will be going through what documents i have uploaded here on the fanfic net and doing a bit of work with the stories, so slow updates if you can bear with that and i mean slow updates.**

**Now this story will be another crossover story and im thinking of a mix of elder scrolls and lord of the rings, a small mix as i plan to make this story Harry Potter Universe focused. (if that makes sense)**

**Regarding a pairing, that is not my focus right now writing a female character story i don't know how i'll do the romance so that is a 'to think on later then do'**

**First chapter will be small as ill try and make it be the 'set the scene' kind of chapter so bear with me here lol.**

**"Shouting!"**

"Talking"

"_whisper/Murmuring_"

'_thinking_'

**I dont own harry potter of course nor do i own Elder scrolls and Lotr ... obviously.**

* * *

_Heir Potter, Evelyn Rose,_

_ Current Age - Five Years,_

_Current Status - Malnourished, Abused, Neglected, Stunted,_

_Current Location - Unknown,_

Evelyn Rose Potter was a small malnourished, neglected and abused five year old girl. Since as long as she could remember, she had been living with her 'family' The Dursley's.

And for some reason, for as long as she could remember, they have been treating her not as family but as a blight on their family reputation, as a stain that could not be removed.

Abused Physically and Mentally, Malnourished from lack of proper foods, Neglected and Stunted, Evelyn in her five year old mind, knew that what was happening to her wasn't right, she knew from the brief glances of the outside world, that how she was treated was not how every other child was treated in a family (she didn't count her mean cousin of course) but she also knew that she couldn't do anything about her situation.

Asking for more food resulted in either a verbal lashing and sometimes a physical hit upon her body, crying too loudly, resulted in near much the same result.

How was it that she came to this house, to this family. She did not know and she hated that, she didn't like her 'family' she eventually learned, even at her young age, to not speak back or even speak at all in some cases.

But one day after finally being 'deemed ready' of doing chores, she was sent to clean the house attic, and being the young child she was, she was afraid of going up into that dark area of the house but she knew that she could not complain as it would result in her 'Uncle' punishing her for not doing as told.

And so while her 'Family' sat in their comfortable chairs and watched Television, little Evelyn was up in the dark attic, alone and crying from fright and slight pain from previous 'interaction' with her family.

She knew she had to clean the attic, or else it would be painful for her when her 'Uncle' came to retrieve her and set her on another chore. And as she dealt with the darkness, cobwebs and occasional spider, she started to slowly clean the attic.

It was a slow process, she was small and young and obviously didn't have much muscle on her so moving things was slow going, but as she cleared away some old boxes, she saw a battered looking chest, it was very odd for young Evelyn to see, it looked ... old.

But for some reason just by seeing it, something called to her from that old looking chest, she didn't know why she was being 'called' to the chest and before she knew it, not even realizing that she had moved, her hands were grappling the lid of the chest trying to open it.

She had to open it.

She just had to.

With all that she could, her very body burning from the extreme force that she pushed herself to just to open the chest, did the lid part open slightly, and a bright light shown out from the cracks.

Surprised by the sudden light, she let go of the chest and flung herself back, expecting the chest to close itself, only to realize that, somehow, the lid of the chest had forced itself completely open, light completely engulfing the dark attic.

Evelyn sat on the dirtied floorboards of the attic trying to understand what was going on, and why she was hearing what sounded like ... was that singing she was hearing.

When she realized that it was indeed singing that she was hearing, her very being opened up to the song, the soft lyrics and tune flowing through her, easing her from her fright and confused self.

And when she felt that she was at complete peace, as if there was nothing wrong with the world as if everything was 'Okay' did the song stop, jolting her out of her Song induced euphoria (**Dont know how to word this correctly sorry**) and when she focused her eyes towards the chest, did she see the light coming from the chest dimming and eventually disappearing, she sat there stumped on what had happened. Picking her self up from the floorboards, she made her self move towards the Chest.

She jumped back in fright however, when a small but solid object came flying out of the unknown depths that were the old looking chest.

Evelyn knew that sitting and doing nothing while something had flown out of a chest, flown or thrown of all things, would accomplish nothing, so once again she picked her self up and moved to where she saw the object land.

While it was dark in the attic, now that the light had disappeared from the chest, she did eventually find what looked like a book, it was small and looked worn out but she knew it was book, having felt what seemed like paper from between the covers.

And because it was dark, she couldn't see that the front of the book had a large symbol engraved on it, that which looked like a snowflake.

She wouldn't find out until she had light of course and when she heard her 'Aunt' calling to her from the attic entrance in the hallway, she knew that if her 'Family' found what she was holding, they would no doubt take it from her.

"Coming Aunt Petunia!" She yelled aloud, or as loud as she could, thankfully loud enough that her 'Aunt' heard her.

Turning towards the Attic Entrance, she remembered that she was still holding the strange book, looking around she saw the still opened chest and decided to leave the strange book near it. She would come back another day with a proper light source to find out exactly what the book was and what might be in it.

She would only return to the Attic after a week had passed, after spending time in her 'bedroom' under the stairs for apparently stealing a small flashlight that belonged to her 'Cousin', while she had stolen it, she hid it very well, while it was painful for her, due to her 'Uncle' beating her for theft, she was able to return to the Attic, as punishment her 'Uncle' had bluntly told her.

When she was sure that her 'Uncle' had left the Attic Entrance, she pulled out the flashlight she had stolen from within her very large and baggy clothing, her 'cousins' hand me downs

With a proper source of light, she went about finding the book that she had recovered and hid earlier that week, finding it she saw a snowflake engraved on the very front of the book, it was strange to her as there was no title.

With a very 'what can you do?' look on her five year old face, she opened the book.

To blank pages.

Blank

Pages

She sighed, "_Well that was a waste of time_" she murmured to herself. Giving out another sigh, she slowly started to close the book, only for her flashlight to flicker and dim and another source of light start to appear this time from the book itself.

Giving a yelp of surprise, she tried to throw the book away but found her hands clamped hard onto the book, not knowing why her hands refused her mental commands, she tried her best to hide herself or rather shield herself from whatever may come out of the book.

Giving small glances she saw that the light, had started to float as if dust had clumped together seperately and just start floating in the air (particles)

She was starting to freak out and when she saw that clumps of floating light started moving towards her, did she really start to panic and freak out, she couldn't shout aloud for help as she knew that would result in her being punished, so she resulted to moving away from the lights as best she could but it was to no avail as the lights kept following her.

Freaking out even more she forced her eyes shut and awaited whatever might happen.

She felt the light touch her, she felt it enter her somehow as if the light was melting into her skin and then her very being.

And with this feeling, came the sudden pain of words and unknowns within her mind, she felt something stir within her and felt something new and strange slowly flow throughout her body, it was a strange but calming feeling.

When her the sudden pain from whatever had appeared in her head slowly disappearing, she opened her eyes and saw the finale bits of light disappear into her skin, the book within her hands fell to the floorboards with a small, quiet thump.

Looking down towards it she saw it completely blackened, as if a fire had claimed it but left it whole.

Picking up the now blackened covered book, she for some reason felt that it was now useless, it was unknown to her why she felt this feeling, but instinctively and as if her body was on autopilot, did she throw the book back into the chest.

And with a sudden slam did the chest close the moment the book entered its unknown depths.

A Slam that echoed throughout the house.

With dread filling her body, she heard the loud thumping that only her 'Uncle' could make, making his way closer to the attic.

She knew that soon she would be in pain.

And she knew, unknowingly, that the coolness of cold, of Frost, would help her with whatever wounds or injuries her body would soon receive.

Within the dark confines of the chest, a mass or being unknown even to the author of this story, seemed to radiate a sense of satisfaction.

It would eventually find its way out of the chest, of its container, and with its return, the world of which Evelyn Potter lived on, would be changed forever.

In Good ways or Bad

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of this story, a prologue really but to me its Chapter 1!**

**anyway, for clarification, i will set this story as Harry Potter/ElderScrolls as to me the Elderscrolls stuff will be more present in the story than the LotR stuff.**

**Anywho i hoped this will interest you and like usual leave a review if you have positive criticism or ****suggestions (or eventually in the case of the unknown female stuff that i might get wrong; corrections)**

**As i said in my above Author note, there will be slow updates so try not to be too inpatient alright, it takes time to do things and i do appreciate the waiting as i am not like other Fanfiction writers, who can smash a chapter out in an hour and be shitting stories out as they had taken laxatives. (no offense to them of course lol)**

**Anyway im off and ill get around to the next chapter when i can so stay tuned i guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so chapter 2 of The Unknown Powers**

**Ill try to make this short but who knows how long it will end up**

**Anyway i got nothing really to say with this beginning author note so ill just start with the story now**

**I dont own Harry Potter yadda yadda ya**

* * *

_Heir Potter, Evelyn Rose_

_Age - Eight Years_

_Current Status - Malnourished, Abused, Overworked, Stressed_

_Current Location - England, Unknown_

* * *

It had been three years since Evelyn found that strange old chest in the attic and what happened after with that strange book.

Three Years and nothing had happened since that day, oh sure as she got older more chores were placed on her shoulders, along with more punishments if she failed to meet the expectations of her 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' ... which was nearly all the time.

Evelyn knew however, that something strange had happened to her since her time in the attic, however brief it was, on that fateful day. There were moments during the course of the Three Years which made her question what was going on and what was happening to her.

Most of these incidents happened in her 'home' of course these incidents she could barely remember, the beatings her 'Uncle' gave her whenever she had these strange incidents usually left her unconcious.

However they didn't always happen in her 'home' a few times during school incidents regarding whatever was happening would appear, the hair on her teachers changing colors or changing into weird shapes for example.

But then there were the more 'weirder' incidents, one such incident was during school, a heat wave had struck England, it was a horrid week that, and unfortunately Evelyns Classroom had no access to Fans or the newly added Air Conditioning.

When one of her fellow classmates, a girl that Evelyn had considered as a friend, started to complain about being too hot, a sudden Cold swept in through the windows and even the door, which was open at the time. It was a strange occurrence that no one could explain. However Evelyn knew something about that sudden Cold wind, when she heard her friend complain, she thought of how nice it would be for the classroom to be cold and free of heat.

It was an occurrence that Evelyn considered weird luck, as if she could change the weather at a whim, as if magic was real.

Of course when her 'Cousin' informed (more like blabbed) to his father about Evelyn's Classroom having a sudden change in temperature, of course she was beaten for her 'freakishness'

She knew she did nothing wrong and yet her 'Uncle' beat her again.

She was honestly thinking of running away at this point.

"_and what an appealing thought that is"_ Evelyn thought to her self as her Uncle wailed into her body with his fists and feet.

She Hated her so called 'family' with all that she had in her she hated them. This was her finale thought as she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

In a castle, that was school, somewhere far away from where Evelyn was, a sleeping old man was roused suddenly from his sleep, as an explosion rocked his office.

So sudden was this explosion he had no time to properly defend himself from debris.

So sudden was it that he was conked on the head by said debris, knocking him out and sending him, once again, into a deep sleep.

This Old Man garbed in a strange dress or robe, would not awaken for Two days.

* * *

When Evelyn awoke, it was surprisingly dark, no doubt she was in her 'bedroom', the cupboard under the stairs.

However when she felt around her, she didn't feel the close walls nor did she feel either the floor or her 'bed'. It was if she wasn't in her Cupboard anymore.

A Bright light off in the distance caught her eye, turning towards she walked towards it, she didn't even realize that she was walking towards it until she looked down at her feet, as a matter of fact she was floating, there was nothing beneath her to walk on!

"holy crap!" She exclaimed aloud, her usage of a swear left entirely ignored as there was no one around her to notice.

Looking towards the light, it had started to get mighty bigger now, and try as she might, Evelyn could not stop herself from moving towards it.

Her body was engulfed by Light, and a voice echoed through her head as if someone was whispering directly into her brain.

_"Be at ease little one, for i am not one to bring harm to those of my blood"_

Evelyn could not reply, as whatever light this was, it was slowly starting to enter her body as if it was being absorbed into her, the pain of this process to much for her to even scream in pain.

_"What you are feeling now is my essence, a small part of it, but my essence none the less. I, in a way, am becoming apart of you, for you are of my bloodline and i will not let those of my blood die out. But first before i send you back to the land of the living, i must deal with this ... filth, this leech, that has attached itself to you. There is a chance that you might receive something from this darkened being who has attached itself to you, but it is a small chance." _

Despite the ever growing pain that was her entire body, she heard quite clearly a very high pitched scream of pain that she knew did not come from her mouth. And she soon knew that what she heard was not apart of her, as her eyes, still opened but full of pain, saw a pitch black smoke leave her head.

_"It is done, the leech is gone and you will be returned to the living momentarily, you might not remember this moment or you might remember it in its entirety. The only thing you will remember clearly however is this"_

It was if this strange being, whatever it was, was taking a breath, a strange thought to Evelyn's pain addled mind.

_"The World as you know it will forever be changed when you awaken, you will find yourself capable of remarkable feats that no other can hope to accomplish by themselves. However to fully succeed you must leave the safety of your home, a thought i know you have thought on before, you will have at the very most a year to do so, for if you don't leave, untold suffering will blanket the world you live on."_

Evelyn saw her eyesight leave her, and in the place of that darkness she saw before, now she saw a sky colored red with smoke billowing every which way she looked, turning on the spot, as she still couldn't move her legs, she turned and saw a great and imposing and very scary looking gate behind her.

Darkness took her eyesight again as she 'returned' to wherever she was before

_"That was an Oblivion Gate, my bloodline many eons ago once saved the land from such Gates and those that dwell within them, however time has passed since then and the world changed and all that once was back then has been removed from the land, either by the hands of the gods or by the powers of Nature."_

_"You will carry that which made the closing of those gates possible. To save this world from darkness and suffering, you Evelyn Rose Potter will carry and hold ..."_

_"The Amulet of Kings"_

Silence and Pain remained as Evelyn felt something heavy rest over her neck, no doubt it was this 'Amulet of Kings' that strange being mentioned.

What a painful and strange dream.

* * *

When she woke however ... well she knew it wasn't a dream thats for sure

She had to stifle the giggles and laughter as she watched her Uncle do his best to throw the Amulet away or even sell it, only for it to reappear back around her neck.

Even her Cousin laughed at it, which was a strange sight to see in all honest opinion, usually Dudley only laughs when she is being beaten and or in pain.

* * *

**Yes the Amulet of Kings has returned! **

**strange i know especially since it was 'destroyed' to fight Mehrunes Dagon.**

**Anyway leave a review and what not on suggestions for the starting chapter of when Evelyn leaves the Dursleys. I was thinking of doing a Lord of the Rings style adventure to help skip the next four years (yes the actually attending Hogwarts starts when they are 12 years old, which is second year in the books and movies) so that there is plenty of time for Evelyn to either explore and adventure and gain loot and what not or whatever**

**Anywho like i said leave a review or what not.**

**Stick around for future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Prologue End?

**Hello all again once more, this is the third chapter of this story and i hope it will be the last of the 'prologue' chapters ... hopefully the next one will be the beginning of either the Hogwarts arc or a small or moderately sized adventure arc im not too sure about which so we will see about it with how this chapter turns out.**

**I dont own Harry Potter nor any other book/game/movie(tv) whatever else might appear in this story, only thing i will claim as my own are OC's and completely made up locations, abilities, weapons etc. trust me i'll let you know at my end notes what or which is created by my mind.**

**"Shouting!"**

"Talking"

"_Whisper/murmuring_"

_'thinking' (Without the ' it is a flashback)_

**Sorry about the long delay as well my mind has been on other things lately.**

* * *

Dreams were a source of pleasure for some, either for literal pleasure or just the pleasure of having a good dream, those dreams either being of a good life or winning the lottery for example. But with these dreams came the bad sort of dreams, the type that usually only happens when you've had a bad day or watched something scary/thought of something scary.

In a run downed ruin of a castle somewhere in the wild lands of England, a young girl slept on hard rock covered only by what material she could find within the ruined castle and even then she had to result to scavenging from the land to get something that resembled a blanket to cover her for the cold weather of Britain.

How did this girl come to be in this ruined castle you might ask?

This girl, this young girl who is only just approaching her eleventh year of life.

Was Evelyn Rose Potter.

Now you are definitely asking yourself, how did she come to be in this position?

Well its quite simple.

_Her Family_

* * *

_It was supposed to be a fun and happy day for Evelyn, after all her supposed family was going on a small four day trip to central London, and whats better her Uncle had decided that she would be fine for those four days, this meant that she wouldn't be going to that cursed cat lady that lives across the road, honestly how many cats did she have._

_But regardless, the day the Dursleys left for the 'trip' Evelyn was secretly jumping for joy, though the warning her Uncle had given put a small dampener on her mood for an hour or two. She was able to watch the Television! such a very, very, very rare occasion that was. She didn't have to wake up early the next day to cook food nor do any chores, at least until the day before her family came back of course, though Evelyn had that planned out._

_The Day the Dursleys left for the trip was a day she considered for relaxing and de-stressing her body, nothing of import happened on that day other than finally understanding why people enjoy long hot showers or baths. That was bliss._

_The Second day, she explored the attic again unfortunately the magical mystical 'whatever it is' trunk remained sealed shut. So that source of time passing was crossed off the list. However just because one option of wasting time was gone didn't mean all others were._

_She decided to inspect her amulet, she never really had a chance since she got to truly have a good look at it, even at school. Her Uncle, Cousin or even school bullies would keep distracting her from doing so ... which was a pain sometimes ... literally painful in some cases._

_It was beautiful without a doubt, the real gem of the amulet was the ... gem, it was red like blood and Evelyn thought that it might have been a ruby but for some reason something kept telling her that it wasn't, that it was a different type of gem something other than a ruby but she couldn't have answered it even if it was asked as a direct question._

_She didn't know enough about Jewelry or Gems or whatever the proper term is._

_But she did notice something that she never saw before, there were 8 other small little gems surrounding the big blood red gem, she didn't know if they were just for show or for something else but for now they came off as 'for show'. _

_Her inspection of the Amulet didn't even last an hour._

_So bored was Evelyn that she decided to do the last thing she could have done on a 'vacation' like this ... a chore. To be more specific some gardening._

_She quite enjoyed working in the Garden, it was usually always peaceful and calm ... yes she quite like Gardening._

_Walking out of the house she headed to the small shed that was situated near the very back of the small property of the Dursley Home, opening it she was greeted with the sight of a somewhat stuffed shed. All things ranging from Work tools, gardening tools, broken toys that were 'lost' over the years._

_With a small sigh Evelyn slowly walked her way through the shed to get the gardening clippers/snippers, she didn't bother with gloves she enjoyed working with her bare hands, plus any injuries usually healed within a few minutes anyhow._

_When she did finally get what she needed, she was damned exhausted having to move things and junk out of the way, and yes with how much she enjoyed gardening you would think she would move what she used for Gardening closer to the door, unfortunately her cousin knew she enjoyed working on the garden and so took the time to throw the tools and gear she used sometimes all the way at the back of the shed ... stupid Dudley._

_By the time she received her tools to garden it was already 12 in the afternoon, she worked on the garden that she secretly called hers, after all her aunt never did anything with it, close to four hours passed by in what seemed a blink of an eye but as she lovingly looked over her garden those were hours well spent._

_Dusting herself off she stood to give herself a well deserved stretch, but as she stretched she heard nothing around her. No birds, no cats yowling off in the distance, no cars nothing._

_Looking around she saw that the backyard of the Dursley home was as normal as could be so she headed back on inside the house, ignoring the strangeness of literally nothing happening around the house or street. _

_Walking into the kitchen, she washed her hands and started to pour herself a glass of cold water from the __fridge ... and that was when she heard it, a sound as if something was being ripped slowly but so loudly. Nearly dropping her glass from the sound of this ... whatever it was, she placed the glass on the counter and quickly grabbed whatever she could for defense, a knife she had yet to clean._

_Gripping the knife in one hand, Evelyn slowly made her way to where the sound came from or rather was still coming from, the backyard. Slowly and as silent as she could she made her way back to the door that lead to the backyard and when she did make her appearance at the door, she was stupefied by what she saw in the Backyard._

_In the eyes of Evelyn it was if some type of doorway had opened up, but this doorway wasn't anything like a normal door oh no, there was streaks of energy flying off and out of this 'door' and in truthfulness it looked nothing like what she thought initially. _

_(**For the readers imagine the portals in the witcher 3 ... yeah those type of portals**)_

_She was shocked literally when a hand covered her mouth along with a hand to her shoulder, dragged her back away from the door with quite a bit of force, giving a small and hand covered yell of fright, she turned when she could and raised her knife at the intruder that got into the house somehow._

_"Shush girl be silent before they hear you!" The Stranger whispered in a fierce tone, not even looking at her but having his gaze directly on the door/portal._

_Miffed at literally being ignored, add on the intrusion of the stranger, Evelyn was both Angry and Scared_

_"who are you and why are you here!" Evelyn asked the stranger in a harsh whisper, or as harsh as a nine year old, nearing 10 years, could. _

_The stranger who was cloaked entirely, turned slightly and Evelyn could see what looked like a end of a beard falling out the shadow of the cloaked strangers hood, "If you don't shut up, you will draw the beings from that portal on us and i, no we do not want that. Trust me i will explain everything when that portal closes understood!" Again the stranger whispers to Evelyn in a slightly less harsher tone than his previous 'introduction'_

_"fine but don't ... don't try anything" Was all Evelyn could muster to say at that point, the Stranger then turned back to looking at the portal and for Evelyn he went still as a statue, and after what felt like hours to her but were really just minutes, the stranger started to relax as the portal started to disappear._

_Hearing the Stranger give out a breath he must of been holding in, she decided that now was the time to let this stranger know what would happen to him, regardless of the 'strangeness' of what happened outside._

_"Alright mister, i don't know who you are or what .. what that was outside but you better explain right away or i'll ... i'll call the police on you!" She didn't shout at the stranger but her voice was raised. The Stranger turned to her and well she took a step back, man a stranger cloaked entirely really was a scary figure especially if the hood was just shadow._

_"Fine and put that knife down, you'll likely hurt yourself if you tried something with it" was all the stranger said, the man now that Evelyn thought about it his voice was definitely male_

_The cloaked male then moved around Evelyn directly to the lounge room that her family retired to in the evenings to both eat food and watch the television, she saw him take the chair her uncle used and to her she thought he just wanted the single chair to himself for their discussion but in reality, he chose that chair because not only did it give him a view of the backyard but also a small part of the front of the house._

_"Sit girl" _

_As simple as a command as one would get, a command Evelyn noticed immediately and heeded, taking a seat in the family couch, she looked towards the cloaked man._

_"Fine then, i'll start explaining. That portal that was just outside this home, was a portal that lead to a realm of pure evil do you understand. Dark creatures roam inside that realm, not wild i must stress but united and with a goal in mind." _

_The man started and well Evelyn was both scared and well suspicious of what she just heard, honestly another realm yeah and pigs can fly._

_"I see that look and can tell what your thinking, but tell me girl, i'll need your name by the way, have you ... received anything as of late?" The Man asked Evelyn and by the surprise on her look he knew that she knew he was right on what he said._

_"Aye i know that look well, trust me i know it all too well, you don't have to show me the amulet, i know what it looks like again all too well, but i'll explain anyway. You have been given a great gift but also a massively heavy burden, one that many others have been given before you but failed in their task. This amulet is a literal gateway to dimensions do you understand that?" _

_"I-I do understand that an-and my name is Evelyn." Was all she said in reply_

_"A beautiful name that, Evelyn, it suits you" She blushed slightly at the compliment, "But i must tell you, that realm that portal leads to, they will be back once they realize that the Amulet and your blood is here on this realm and when they realize this they will not stop hunting you!" _

_"If we are lucky, if you are lucky, they will not return for sometime hopefully many years, but it's best not to hold out for that sort of thinking, all my previous wards didn't even see their 20th Birthday; despite how much i fought to protect them. Which is why i'm going to try and lead them away from here, i'll need your blood to do so"_

_Evelyn while shocked at what she was hearing, was uh what was the word ah right skeptical about this whole thing, especially after hearing what he just said, "Didn't you say that these 'things' will be back for 'my blood', if thats the case then how do i know that your not one of them trying to mislead me" She asked him in an accusing tone, one he was obviously expecting._

_"You don't know and for that you will just 'have' to trust me, if you really don't trust me to give your blood to me then a strand or two of your hair should do the trick, hair is afterall the closest to DNA that i will get from you unless you want me to cut off a patch of flesh mhmm?" He ended his statement with a bit of humor in his voice but his intent was clear as day to Evelyn, who after taking a minute to ponder on what he has asked of her, agreed._

_"Fine you can take some of my hair, but only two strands! you hear me!" She raised her voice at him, her hair was beautiful to her, but it was two strands of hair or her blood._

_With her agreement, the cloaked man moved closer to Evelyn to take two strands of her hair, with a knife or anything he just plucked it right out._

_'rude man'_

_Now that he had her hair in his hand, he looked definitely more relaxed for some reason to Evelyn but before she could ponder on anything, a very loud noise like glass breaking came out from the backyard of the Dursley home, no doubt those 'monster things' had returned._

_"Oh no i thought we would have had more time but shit this is too soon" The man uttered to himself, moving in haste he grabbed into his cloak and brought out a ... stone, that was glowing. With a mental sigh mixed in with adrenaline-filled thoughts on what was happening, she just looked up at the man as he grabbed both her hands, placed the stone in one and placed the other over it._

_"I will find you, i must lead them away from this place, that stone is a sort of teleport rune, it will take you somewhere safe on this world, one of my previous hideouts, just beware i haven't been on this world for well many years so i don't know what condition that place is in right now, but if i remember correctly it was stocked with food and water along with a bed so you should be fine until i find you." As he was telling her this, they were moving closer to the front door of the Dursley house._

_"I don't understand, this is too sudden what abou-" Evelyn was cut off as both heard a crashing sound come from the backyard doorway, no doubt those things had finally entered the house._

_"Take the Rune, hold it your chest and the words will come to you, i'll hold them off for as long as i can but you must do as i say right now if you want to live, and don't worry about your family, cruel as it is but they are already dead, these buggers hunt down all forms of blood relations" Was all he said before he turned to face back towards the hallway that lead to the kitchen, which lead to the lounge and the entrance to the backyard._

_To Evelyn's shock he draw a glowing sword from his cloak, she knew not how but ... well he did._

_"Quickly to your chest and heed the words and speak them!" Was all the man spoke before swinging his blade as if to block a strike and to Evelyn's surprise/shock, there was a sound of steel clashing against each other and if her ears were playing tricks on her then the sparks that flew from both the cloaked mans sword and this ... invisible enemy. _

_Of course her mind hastened as she saw the cloaked man start to really get into the momentum of pushing back this invisible enemy, remembering what he told her to do, she held the strange stone, rock ... rune or whatever it was and held it to her chest in some false hope that it would do something and to her utter surprise it was if the very world was slowing down around her, and as she looked around in awe of what was happening she saw ... the enemy._

_Covered in Black Armor that had spikes poking from its helm and shoulder armor, this thing was very scary looking it didn't help that it had what looked like a bone like face plate on its helm. Not to mention that it was much taller than the cloaked man who she could see had a faint but still glowing light surrounding him. While the thing he was currently battering his sword against was literally pulsing a dark looking glow and ... well that sight alone did not give Evelyn any feelings other than fear._

_Focusing back on her task, she gripped the stone/rock/rune harder as she held it as close to her chest as possible, her eyes closed as she tried to block out the sight of that huge armored scary thing and then ..._

_She heard it_

_It was if someone was whispering music into her ears, the words she couldn't understand and unknown to her she was repeating them, her mind or mouth working on its own as if to respond or 'sing' along with the whispering music._

_To the cloaked man, when he glanced back at the girl who he had now sworn to protect, he saw her start to glow as a long, very long forgotten language was uttered in the world again, a language that he had not heard in ... well he couldn't actually remember how long it had been, he was immortal after all._

_Seeing that the girl was activating the rune he had given her, he focused his attention entirely on his foe in the hopes of giving the girl enough time to get away and then make his own escape, only to blanch slightly as more of the buggers started to appear behind his initial foe. Immediately seeing the impending defeat, he started to slowly walk backwards to his ward, luckily as he made his way back to the girl she had just started to finish her 'song'._

_Pushing his hand out towards the growing number of enemies starting to fill the small hallway, his fingers in a weird position, if Evelyn wasn't in a trance like state she would see what was literally a wall of air push back and stagger the growing number of enemy and within seconds the cloaked man had gripped Evelyn's shoulder just as she finished her 'song'. _

_And in a flash of light the two were gone from the House of the, no doubt, late Dursley Family, gone from Surrey, gone from anywhere close to civilization but still within London._

_And in a flash of light the cloaked man and his young ward, were dropped unceremoniously onto a ruined, debris covered floor. The cloaked man, used to such teleportation, was up in seconds and despite being slightly out of it from the sudden drop looked around his once stocked safe house. His safe house was destroyed and no doubt looted over the course of time._

_With a sigh, he moved and picked up Evelyn and moved her to an area that didn't have the open sky above them; in the case it rained. Laying her on the ground he went about trying to find something to cover her now shivering form, the open ruins that was his safe house had one hell of a breeze._

_And as he went about trying to scavenge some form of protective layering for girl, he never saw the amulet around her neck glow slightly, nor did he see a large chest drop from a small rip in reality. Of course he did wondering for but a second where the chest came from when he returned but he had seen something similar before and as he stood watch over the girl, sending out small pulses of energy he started to revisit memories of a long gone time, a time where he had been truly happy, a time where magic and other realms did not exist or were known of. _

_Alas those memories brought back bad thoughts of when that time was ripped from him by those creatures of that other realm, those cursed things oh how he loathed them, and as much as he tried to kill them off or block there portals they always found a way to reopen them._

_But after he was found by his God many ages ago, when he was given his eternal life and mission. Well he would bide his time and do what he could to help the wards he was to look after._

_After all those who hold the Amulet of Kings could rip open realms of different realities, but they could also shut them and if going by what he remembered being told; could destroy realities. _

_So he would do all he could to help his current ward, he had a damn good feeling about this one, a feeling he had never had before. This feeling didn't even equal the nervousness he felt when he asked his love to marry him; oh how he missed her and their children._

_And so he stood watch, guarding the unconscious form of Evelyn Potter, not knowing that by having her use that teleport rune; a rune crafted by the energies that also created the Amulet of Kings, had unlocked her full potential, her access to the ancient magicks had been unlocked, she would eventually discover that she would be able to do things no other person could even dream of doing. _

_Such was the potential ... __of a God._

* * *

So yeah, that first night when she escaped the Dursley Household had been one hell of a sleep, of course when she woke she gave one hell of a scream of fright when she saw that cloaked fello standing over her. And with that sudden fright had led to one hell of a kick to the nads for the cloaked man.

After fully waking up, she realized what she had done and had started to apologize to the man, after all according to her uncle; after she eavesdropped on the conversation of course; a kick to that location on a male was the ultimate KO ... whatever a KO was.

After that ... event was over and the man recovered, he ended up leading her to a small alcove; ruined by time of course, conveniently now having a grand view of a massive landscape that took her breathe away; where a small campfire was busy cooking up some ... cute little rabbits, she glared at the man for the horror he committed.

But with a sigh she realized that she was very hungry, her stomach growling like a wild beast, with a blush on her face she quickly walked over the the 'meal' and sat down waiting for the cloaked man to hand her, her regrettably bad choice, of breakfast.

With a small sigh and the silent utter of something sounding similar to children, he also walked over and gave her a rabbit; honestly they were all could find when he went to go find some food; before taking his own and eating it.

He had finished his rabbit very quickly; the damn things were tasty; and decided to look out at the landscape to pass the time while he waited for Evelyn to finish her meal.

Evelyn seeing that the cloaked man's attention went to the great view, she started to eat her poor rabbit a bit more quickly, she had the sudden feeling that a massive conversation was about to happen. Finishing her meal, she gave a silent but loud enough "I'm done"

The man's attention went straight to her.

"Right then, i believe now that it is time i properly introduce myself. After all i can't always go by 'Cloaked Guy' can i?" He started off and finished with a bit of humor in his tone, Evelyn looked a bit shocked that he was able to pick up that she called the cloaked strange 'Cloaked Guy' in her thoughts, and while in the process of thinking how he did so, he cut her thought process off.

"How did i know? ... well when you live as long as i have, you tend to pick up a lot of things along the way, one of those is being able to read peoples body language. Comes in handy sometimes." He told her, before shifting his view back to the landscape they both could see from their current position.

"Its strange, i've been alive longer than any man, women, or beast on this world and yet despite having seen many numerous views, i always prefer this one. But unfortunately the view isn't what we're here for. What we're here for is about you ... Evelyn Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, descendant to the line of the blood of the first gods; The Elder Gods as they would be called."

"But first before we really get into this conversation that will no doubt bore you senseless. I must tell you my name, because as i said earlier i can't always be known as 'Cloaked Guy' can i hmm?" With a small chuckle, he turned to face her and he pulled the hood of his head.

"My name is Cassian, The Sworn Protector of the Line of the Elder Blood; your current protector; i will be your teacher in the arts of Politics and Diplomacy, of War and Power. But the main thing i will teach you ..."

In an ominous tone, he spoke directly at her, dead in the eyes, she paid attention to what he was about to tell her.

"Is how to survive against those that seek to claim your blood"

* * *

**So this is all i will write for this chapter as i literally am stumped on what else to write so i think ill end it here and continue on the next chapter via flashbacks or just disregarding what i put up in the top author notes and add one more 'prologue' chapter ... but truthfully i won't as i want to get the story rolling a bit.**

**Now no doubt you might recognize a few things or similarities that i've written in this chapter, i think the main one that would stand out is - The Witcher; Elder Blood that sort of thing but i will of course be changing that so that is correlates with Akatosh and what not i'll somehow make it work ... hopefully.**

**Anyway, personally i think what i've written here is pretty damn good and excluding maybe around 120+ words this chapter is over 4,000 words. When is a damn feat for me i think.**

**Anywho leave a review if you feel like you need to add something or suggest something **

**OH**

**that reminds me, i need a name for the species of 'the other realm' that are going to be hunting Evelyn, i cannot think of one. In a way they are similar, appearance wise, to the Wild Hunt in the Witcher 3, but they are completely different in my mind and i'll somehow, somewhere put in that info in a future chapter. So as i said i need to think of a name for them so i would appreciate it if you could leave a suggestion-review about their name, their race and maybe a bit of detail into these 'hunters' i truly would appreciate it. If i think of something myself and i have a few reviews that have got some good info for a suggested name, race etc. I'll chuck up a Authors Note chapter stating that i will have a poll on my profile regarding choices that sort of thing.**

**Anyway as i was saying, leave a review for comments or suggestions and i hope that you stick around for future chapters.**

**Jazza out!**


End file.
